1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device capable of displaying various types of information in colors and an electronic apparatus having the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In electro-optical devices such as liquid crystal devices and organic electro luminescence devices, a plurality of pixels is aligned in a predetermined direction. When color display is performed, for example, by using a liquid crystal device among these electro-optical devices, as shown in FIG. 1A, each of the plurality of pixels 100e is configured by three sub pixels 100f(R), 100f(G), and 100f(B) corresponding to red, green, and blue colors (see JP-A-H02-298916).
In addition, in order to draw a comment or a mark on an image in a medical display apparatus or the like, as shown in FIG. 11B, technology in which one sub pixel 100f(C) among the three sub pixels 100f configuring the pixel 100e is used for color display and two sub pixels 100f(−) are used for monochrome display has been proposed (see JP-A-2004-198792).
Recently, electro-optical devices are used in various types of electronic apparatuses such as direct-view type display apparatuses and projection-type display apparatuses. In addition, among the projection-type display apparatuses, a display apparatus that projects various images to be displayed on a windshield glass of a vehicle is called a head-up display (HUD). According to such a display apparatus, there is an advantage that a driver can visually recognize information without dropping his or her line of sight. A projection-type display apparatus is required to have a luminance level higher than that of a direct-view type display apparatus. In addition, the projection-type display apparatus is required to have a high ratio (pixel aperture ratio) of an area in which display light can be emitted to the whole sub pixel area.
However, within the sub pixel, a pixel switching element that is electrically connected to a pixel electrode and various wirings are configured as light shielding areas through which light is not transmitted. Since there is limitation on reducing the area occupied by the light shielding areas, there is a problem in general configurations that it is difficult to increase the pixel aperture ratio further.